Beauty Queen
by sajiwara
Summary: If Sasuke knew that the pageant would cause such a riot, he would have stayed home that day. Sasusaku


**Beauty Queen**

_By: sajiwara _

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto. Nope, I don't.

* * *

He really should have stayed home today. Hell, he should have left the second Naruto said: "Walk faster, teme. I want front row seats to the annual pageant!"

But no, even Uchiha Sasuke was a little intrigued as to who would even participate in this useless contest. What he didn't take into account though, was the fact that it was _him_ that was the source of the nearby ruckus.

Apparently, no one else in the history of Uchiha's has ever attended one of theses (huh, he wonders why)… or so it may seemed like it anyway. Fangirls were screaming, parents were whispering and pointing.

"Oh my, is that Uchiha Sasuke?"

"What's he doing here?"

"I thought he was gay?"

Naruto snickered at last question.

Sasuke furrowed his brows, he was most _definitely _not gay. In fact, he very much liked a certain pin—

"Teme! IT'S STARTING!"

He didn't understand what the blond idiot was so enthusiastic about. He was pretty sure that the girls on the stage will most likely be eyeing him anyway.

And he was right. The first blonde that strutted down the runway winked and turned her swimsuit clad body towards him.

Sasuke didn't even bother remembering the names of each girl, and unlike Naruto, he didn't find them even remotely attractive.

He would think that the scowl on his face would indicate that he wasn't interested, but obviously, they didn't get the message. The ten girls who stood in the line were still smiling at him. _Pathetic, _he thought. If he could, he would have rolled his eyes.

"Dobe, let's go. This is stupid."

"No wait, wait, wait, there's one more. And…I think you might like her." Naruto nudged.

"Tch." Making a move to get up, he stopped in his tracks when he heard the host call the last name.

"And finally…Number 11! Haruno Sakura!"

_Haruno. Sakura. _

Who in the hell…Sasuke's eyes widened upon contact. There, Sakura was walking down the runway, confidence in tow, all in nothing but a red bikini.

He didn't know what to make out of this scene. On one hand, he thought that she looked absolutely stunning, but on the other, he wanted to scream at her to put on more clothes.

He heard Naruto whistle and turned to see the rest of the male audience out of their seats and cheering. His eyes flashed red with the Sharingan, and without hesitation, he climbed up and dragged a protesting Sakura behind the stage.

"OI! SASUKE-TEME, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doin—"

"_Shut. Up." _He was seething. Sometimes, he wondered if he was the only sane one of the team. He would have to start carving people's eyes out if they saw her like this for any longer.

Sasuke pushed them inside an empty dressing room and locked the door.

"Sasuke-kun! What's wrong with you? I'm doing a show!" Sakura scolded while trying to pry her arm out of Sasuke's iron grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Walking out dressed like this?" He snapped. He wanted to shake her. Bring her out of her naivety. Did she honestly think that guys wouldn't stared at her like they wanted to ravish her?

He tried shaking the mental image of sultry stance out of his head. It was to absolutely no avail considering she was standing no more than two feet away, still the state of underdress, revealing nothing but smooth…_smooth _skin, and endless legs.

If she could cause such a wave of reaction from the ever so stoic Uchiha Sasuke, himself, then he didn't want to imagine what the other men in the audience thought.

"Um, are you okay?" He suddenly felt a warm hand on his forehead. "Sasuke-kun, you look a little warm…"

He swatted her hand away, the tips of his ears turning a light shade of pink. "I'm fine," he bit, "just put some clothes on."

"Don't be stupid, I need to finish the pageant." She tried to sidestep him but he leaned his body back against the door, blocking the exit.

"Don't tell me you're still insisting on finishing the stupid thing."

She pouted, "Of course! I heard from Ino that I might even have a chance at the title!"

"You honestly want to win that badly?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Why?"

She put her hands her hips, and tapped her foot impatiently. "So that I can show people I'm smart _and _pretty! To shove it in that Ami's face that Haruno Sakura's forehead is nothing to be ashamed of. And to prove that I am the ultimate beauty queen!"

"What's wrong with your forehead?" Trust Sakura to make a commotion of the littlest details. Sasuke racked his brain for flaws about this pink-haired beauty. The blank look on his face, however, gave Sakura the wrong idea that Sasuke didn't agree with her statement.

"Oh, okay. Fine, don't agree with me. But then again, of course you wouldn't think I'm pretty. I mean look at you! You're a walking mannequin. One look from you and everyone's just throwing themselves at you. You," she poked at his chest, "wouldn't understand."

He was amused at her confession. This was the first time she had openly admitted he looked good, and even though he already knew about this fact, her spiel made his ego swell.

"Oh?" he smirked, "You think so?"

Sakura swallowed at the sudden realization. _Good going, Sakura. _

"Well, th—that's what I—I heard, anyway," she spluttered, crossing her arms in the process, "Not that I think it's true. Just saying."

"Mm." He hummed, smirk still intact.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a crown to take." She used her arms to push him aside, only to have to them bought caught by his hands.

"Seriously! Move! Or I'll—"

Her lips were suddenly covered by another.

She tried to struggle and fight back the pleasure, but his lips were so warm and believe it or not, _sweet. _

Letting go of her hands, he wrapped one arm around her slim waist and weaved his fingers through her soft pink tresses.

This, was what you call beautiful. He didn't think any other woman in Konoha could possibly ever measure up to Sakura. He knew that she'd annihilate the other competitors in the pageant if he let her go back, but…

He moved his lips near her ears.

"You've already won." He whispered.

Sakura turned to look at him, green eyes in confusion.

"Sakura, you _are_ my beauty queen."

And he kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh...Hi! Just a spur of the moment one-shot.

I hoped you guys liked it.

Tell me what you guys think, and if readers enjoy these random one-shots, I'll try to post more :D


End file.
